


Boy.

by NikolayArlovskiy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolayArlovskiy/pseuds/NikolayArlovskiy
Summary: We haven't known each other that long, but I've known you like forever. And all this time you've always called me a boy...
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> To all my readers and fans of this pair. 💕

We haven't known each other that long, but I've known you like forever. And all this time you've always called me a boy. Even when, by human standards, we were the same age, I was taller and stronger than you, and you continued to call me that.

Do you remember our first meeting? I was really an inexperienced youngster then, just over a hundred years old. A hundred years is a moment in the lives of people like us, right? But that moment was special. I thought I saw an angel descend from heaven to this sinful land, but it turns out that underneath the innocent shell was a demon in a dress. Hah, I remember your haughty look back then. You even asked "and this is he?", and I stupidly and confusedly smiled.

I also remember having dinner together at a small restaurant near the port of New Orleans. You were sitting with your legs crossed, drinking red wine from a crystal glass. I sat next to you and watched the wind blow the strands of hair out of your hairdo. Your brother went to Washington on political business, and I was left to entertain you.

— "Country of freedom"... I wonder what you're counting on? – you asked suddenly.

— "What do you mean?" – I said.

— "I'm talking about policy. Do you think my brother will get along with you?"

— "Sure. Soon I, too, will be able to become big and strong," – I spoke with such inspiration and even a smile appeared on my face, but you grinned.

— "Stupid boy..." – you said, taking a SIP of wine.

Do you remember another meeting, almost right before the revolution? Then I came to you. Then I was met by your sister, Olga. She must have liked me right away, even though she wasn't my type. By that time, I was already a full-fledged man for people and tried to please young girls. You criticized my behavior, calling it childish. But you just didn't understand, and I don't think you'll understand now, that I did it to make YOU pay attention to me. But you were cold. Even now, after all these years.

Once we were for one thing, and once on different sides of the barricades. Once you could tolerate me, and once you were ready to openly kill me. All this time I was growing up —politically, physically, spiritually... But, damn it, even now I'm a boy to you! You never took me seriously, even as a friend. Maybe we should have been more open. Even so, I don't think your attitude toward me would have changed.

You're too cold. There is nothing colder than your soul, your heart. One day I sent you flowers, and a few days later I found them under the Windows of my house and there was a note lying next to them. Guess what you wrote in it? Yes, your favorite word, and I won't even say it again.

I wanted to be one inch closer to you. But as soon as I came closer to meet you at such a tiny distance, you moved away from me a thousand centimeters further. This is unbearable. I can't bear to love you! And one day I couldn't help it. Oh, Yes, you remember that night well. I know, because I remember it too, as if it were yesterday.

— "Why are you doing this to me?!" "You humiliate me in front of everyone!" – I shouted at her like a madman. I squeezed her shoulders and screamed.

— "Because it's true!" "You're still mad as a child!" "Cool down and let go of me now," – you demanded, trying to pull away, but I didn't let go, just squeezed harder.

— "No!" "You always say that." "All the time!" "Whatever I do, whatever I say." "Why such hatred, I didn't do anything to you!"

— "Your very existence makes me hate you."

— "Is it because of your brother?!" "You are mad with love for him!"

— "Don't involve Ivan in this!"

— "I have not the little boy you saw for the first time many years ago! Look at me! This is a man's body, every muscle! I'm a man! But I'm still a child to you. How long do I have to improve before you recognize me as an adult?!"

— "Is that what you want?!" – she looked into my eyes. — "So much shouting for this?" "What a boy you are!"

— "Don't call me that again!" in a fit of anger, I could no longer contain the emotions I had accumulated over so many years, and I poured them all out in one passionate kiss.

You were taken aback, but you answered it. I didn't want it to be like this, but on the other hand I longed for this moment. After a minute, I pulled back and saw the surprise in your eyes. I was surprised at myself, too, but I didn't look for you again after that. And you didn't. You never did, though.

I wonder if you still think that way about me now? I rarely get to talk anymore, so I can only guess. It would be nice to catch you after another conference and ask you to your face. I don't know a sweeter moment than when you say, "You're finally a man." These words are more valuable than world domination and superpower status, believe me. But I can only hope and wait, as I have so many times before. And I will wait, commit follies just so that YOU will recognize me as an adult.


End file.
